1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring manufacturing machine.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The applicant of the present invention has already filed a patent application titled by “WIRE BENDING APPARATUS OF SPRING MANUFACTURING MACHINE” to Japanese Patent Office (refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-247507).
The wire bending apparatus mentioned above is a wire bending apparatus for a spring manufacturing machine which feeds out a wire from a final wire guide to a wire working space, and applies a predetermined work to the wire fed out to the wire working space or going to be fed out, by a tool protruding to the wire working space or set in a protruding state, thereby manufacturing a spring, comprising:
a slide provided in a machine casing of the spring manufacturing machine so as to move forward and backward with respect to the wire working space in such a manner as to be positioned outside the wire working space;
a rotation spindle rotatably provided in the slide so that the axis is orthogonal to a center line of a wire passage in the final wire guide; and
a rotation sleeve provided so as to freely rotate with respect to the rotation spindle,
wherein at least a pair of inner engagement projections opposing to each other with a gap to which the wire is fitted are provided in an end portion of the rotation spindle in the side of the wire working space, the end portion of the rotation sleeve in the side of the wire working space is not collided and interfered with the wire fitted to the gap, and an outer engagement projection is provided in the end portion of the rotation sleeve in the side of the wire working space with a gap to which the wire is fitted, the gap being formed between the outer engagement projection and the rotation spindle.
The inventor of the present application has carried out further research and development for the purpose of manufacturing a spring manufacturing machine having a good usability by applying the wire bending apparatus to the spring manufacturing machine, and has brought the present invention to completion.